Kota
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Pre-TPM time-frame. While on Kembar Lune, Jedi Apprentice’s Jaythen and Eryck are saved by their unlikely animal friend, Kota.


**TITLE:** Kota

**AUTHOR**: Obi the Kid

**RATING:** PG

**SUMMARY:** Pre-TPM time-frame. While on Kembar Lune, Jedi Apprentice's Jaythen and Eryck are saved by their unlikely animal friend, Kota.

**NOTE:** This story will make more sense if you've read my story called "Change" which can be found on both and on my website.

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. I make no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.

The small gray creature curled up next to the boy, offering what little warmth he could

on this brutally cold night. This was his boy, the one he'd adopted as part of his pack and the one he would follow anywhere. He and Jaythen had come to rely on each other for unquestioned companionship. And because of that friendship, Jaythen had given this kooba a name. Kota.

At the moment, their current adventure had he and Jaythen stranded together, but not completely alone. The boy's visiting friend, the one he called Eryck, was with them as well. So far, it had been a joyful and exciting visit, getting to know Eryck and making him the newest member of his pack.

Things had gone downhill when the weather turned against them however. And neither of the boy's could have been prepared for the storm that was crashing down.

Of the language Kota could understand, he recalled the bigger man, T'narr, giving instruction to Jaythen when last darkness came. Stay on the trail, the man had said before he left them. If the storm got too bad, find shelter and wait until it cleared. The big man would carry the injured one, a large and colorful man he called Marcus home to get help. Kota didn't know how T'narr would manage such a task in this storm, and the injuries suffered by Marcus had to be severe, or he wouldn't risk leaving the boys behind. The little gray knew it was up to him to help Jaythen and Eryck survive the storm.

Feeling his boy shiver, Kota whined and nipped at a finger to wake him.

Jaythen raised his head from the tree he'd been leaning against and looked down at his gray friend. "You're not cold, are you Kota? You're built for this weather."

Kota whined again then tugged on Jaythen's robe cuff. He was trying to get his boy to understand what he thought was best. He was trying to get the two boys nearer each other. The closer they moved together, the more heat they could generate between them. But the snow that would soon start falling would counter that by soaking each of them through. So he decided on another plan.

Jumping up, he ran a short distance, large ears alert and long bushy tail aloft. He would decide which way they should go, based on his instincts. The trail that the big man had told them to stay on would quickly be covered and unreadable once the snow began its descent. The intense wave of cold had come so fast, there was little time for the boys to adjust to it. They had given up walking in favor of trying to stay warm. It had been the wrong decision, as staying stationary only fueled the cold and allowed it to spread quickly through their thin, human bodies.

Returning to the boys, Kota yipped at them until they stayed awake. Neither of them looked healthy, he knew, so shelter was the only option. Again he grabbed Jaythen's cuff and pulled. Only this time he tried to pull him upright. He couldn't get his boy to understand though. Maybe the cold was interfering with his thinking. So he dropped the robe sleeve from his mouth and instead went around to Jaythen's backside and started nudging with his head.

It was the other boy, Eryck, watching carefully and eventually seeing the idea. "He's telling us to get up, Jaythen. I think he wants us to move."

"I can't move. My feet are so cold I can't feel them and I can't stop shivering. I'm shaking so much, it hurts."

"Me too. But we should try. You've told me how smart Kota is, he must sense something."

Kota found himself yipping loudly in reply to the other boy's words and he kept pushing at Jaythen until finally the boy began an attempt to stand. When Eryck got up first and started helping his friend, Kota yipped excitedly. Then he hurried out in front of them spinning in circles. He was certain Jaythen would know what that meant just as he had in the past.

"He wants us to follow him, Eryck."

The little creature saw the boys look up as the snow began as a single, solitary flake. Within seconds it was so thick that it impeded their vision. Jaythen put it all together finally and Kota bounced in agreement.

"He knew the snow was coming. We won't be able to see the trail in the next few minutes with it coming down this hard. But Master T'narr wanted us to follow the trail home."

Eryck took his friend by the arm and encouraged him towards Kota. "But if we can get to some type of shelter, we should be okay. I hope. Come on. Follow him before we're soaked."

Kota knew they didn't have far to go, but they moved slowly. Too slowly. The long brown robes the boys wore provided a brief period of protection from moisture, but already the snow was penetrating the fabric. He encouraged them to move faster, but began to realize they couldn't move at such a pace no matter how much he barked at them.

After a slow and frigid trek, they managed to find shelter. It wasn't much and it was off the trail, but Kota knew that the thick canopy of elmber trees in this section of the forest would allow them a reprieve from the heaviest accumulations of snow and would offer some protection from the biting wind. The cold he could do little about.

"Kota, we left the trail. What if Master T'narr comes looking for us?"

The creature didn't completely understand all the words, but saw the worried expression on his boy's face and felt his anguish enough that eventually he figured the problem. Grabbing a large fallen stick, Kota left them and ran in the direction of the vacated trail. He returned moments later.

"What did you do, boy?"

Pulling Jaythen down to the ground then pulling Eryck down next to him, Kota whined and pushed into his boy's mind like he'd done in the past. He forced him to understand that he'd left a signal for anyone looking for them. How solid that signal would be, Jaythen didn't know. A stick stuck in the show and marked with scent didn't offer

much but it was all they had. He was grateful for the creature's understanding of the seriousness of the situation.

"Thank you, Kota. If we get out of this, I promise, no more scraps at dinner. You get a full share as often as I can share it." Kota saw Jaythen try to smile at him, but the muscles seemed frozen.

The boys huddled together now with Kota in the middle. They were able to warm their hands a bit by burying fingers in his thick gray fur. It helped for a short while.

They held together as best they could through the hours of darkness. That night was the longest of their lives. Kota kept them going by nipping them awake when they nodded off. Falling asleep in this would be the worst thing possible. He needed the big man, T'narr, to return soon to save his boy and his companion.

Without understanding how, Jaythen knew Kota was telling him that he and Eryck should talk to each other to stay awake. Both boys wondered how they'd not thought about that on their own, but given the circumstances, their minds seemed focused on one thing. Trying to stay warm.

Kota watched them carefully as they talked to each other. His keen eyes following every movement they made, looking for any signs that either of them might be falling into more serious trouble with the frozen conditions.

They spoke between violent shivers and chattering teeth.

"This isn't the way I wanted you to spend your first visit to Kembar Lune, Eryck. I'm sorry this has happened. I hope Master Marcus is okay. I know Master T'narr will take good care of him and not stop until he gets him to help."

"I feel guilty, Jaythen. I've been so focused on the cold, I almost forgot about what happened to Master Marcus. I should not forget to think of him. He was in terrible pain. I could feel him through the force when it happened and then when Master T'narr took him away, but I haven't felt a trace of him in so long. Can you feel Master T'narr?"

"No, I can't. And I'm scared. I don't know why I can't feel him. The only time this happened before was when I had the force-inhibiting collar on."

"Maybe the storm is interfering."

"But I felt Kota push into my mind."

"He's right next to you, maybe distance matters right now."

"I'm so cold. My robe isn't keeping any moisture out anymore."

"Mine neither. Maybe we should try to get back on the trail and walk again?"

Kota yipped once at the suggestion, tossing his head purposely. He knew if they ventured out into the full force of the storm, away from the meager protection of the trees, there was little chance for either of them. He would protest severely if either of them tried to move from where they were.

Jaythen knew the look on Kota's face and shook his head shortly. "Kota says we should stay."

"Okay. But what if no one comes for us?"

"Master T'narr will. I know he will. He'd never let me down."

"I know, but what if he's struggling with Master Marcus? They might be stuck in the storm too. Or…worse."

Kota whined. He understood the feelings coming from Eryck. He could read him, not as well as Jaythen, but well enough. The boy worried for the other man, Marcus. His non-blood pack member. The one who cared for him. Kota set his long-snouted gray head on Eryck's leg in an unspoken gesture of comfort. Eryck put a frigid hand on the animal's head and tried to rub him.

"I'd give you a good scratch behind the ears, but my fingers aren't working very well, Kota. You are trying to help me though. I know that. Thank you. Maybe Master Marcus is fine and maybe Master T'narr is on his way back right now. We can't give up, right?"

Another small bark and Kota agreed.

The next thing either of the boys felt was the high-pitched and constant yipping sound being directed into their ears. Kota was imploring them to wake. He saw their eyes flutter open and closed and his yips turned to incessant barks. He pawed at them and scratched at them. Anything to get to them to wake. It was daylight now. The storm had subsided, but had left a foot of snow in its wake and even colder temperatures. Kota could feel their lack of energy. They didn't even shiver as much. A bad sign. But it didn't stop him from continuing to fight for them. He would not let them go.

Something was happening now. He felt…something. Another presence. Several others. And horses. He sensed horses. How he hated those creatures with their heavy hooves and prideful attitudes. But he also knew that horses sometimes brought help. And the feeling he felt was familiar. He felt it anytime he was around his boy. It was the big man, T'narr.

Hurriedly, Kota began his barking in earnest. The effort was stilled as several horses emerged from between the trees. Frosty smoke billowed from their nostrils as they protested against the cold despite their tolerance of it. Kota stepped back, settling again in between the boys. Several whines in the direction of the big man told T'narr he was grateful for his arrival. The little gray watched the scene unfold before him. The care in which the big man handled not only his own boy, but the other, Eryck. Treating them both as if they were part of his sacred pack. Another man, even bigger, was alongside. Kota recognized him as a member of T'narr's blood pack. And as one of the many men who had chased him away from nibbling the fruits in their growing gardens. Kota knew that if this bigger man was able to help the boys, he would never again intrude on his garden treats. He would owe him that much.

A heavy wheeled wooden cart was being pulled behind the two horses that bore no riders. Kota saw the boys being placed into that cart after being wrapped many times in warming layers of fur-like covers. He smelled Kooba fur and snorted his disgusted. The momentary feeling was fleeting as he worried again for his pack..

The big man spoke to him, pointing to the cart. "Kota, get in with Jaythen and Eryck. I know your role in all of this. You stay with them as long as you need. Come on, now. Hurry!"

Kota sensed the desperation in the big man, so he wasted no time in leaping into the cart next to his boy and his friend. Seconds later they were moving back towards the trail. They passed by his marker. T'narr brought attention to it as they did.

"Your marker saved us many hours of searching, Kota. I know it was you. Thank you."

Kota sighed before settling down between the boys as they rode for home.

His sleep was deep. He didn't recall moving from the wooden cart to the house, much less to a soft spot in front of a burning fire. When he picked his head up to sniff the air and reach for feelings, he sensed a nervous calm. He was in his boy's room. The big man was sitting at his side while he rested. The bigger man came and went, shadowed by another boy. Not Eryck. Kota knew this other boy as Eeshyn. His boy's close companion and non-blood pack member. This other boy had helped him, Kota, in the past with an injured paw. Eeshyn was kind and gentle. Kota knew that the appearance of this other boy meant that Jaythen and Eryck were hurt, but they were safe.

At regular intervals throughout the day, the big man would bring bowls of warm ewee milk and hot meals for him, placing them next to the bed of blankets where he had settled. Kota saw the bigger man, the member of T'narr's blood pack, keeping watch as he himself was doing. They assumed the same posture, that of nervous curiosity but also of worry and protectiveness. All day people went in and out of the room. Kota found himself scenting the air, looking for signs that the other boy, Eryck, was also receiving the same careful attention. Only once did he raise himself from his fire-side bedding to check. He found Eryck in another room, shivering and resting under a mound of furry covers just as Jaythen was. The gray creature grunted in satisfaction before returning to his own nest of blankets and dozing off.

Sometime during the night, despite hours under the warmth and caring of others, Kota sensed his boy had faltered. The signs were subtle, but only to one who had been watching with such a constant keen eye all day long. Kota hurried from his nest again and jogged outside the room. The big man was sitting with his head in his hands, anxious and upset until Kota grabbed his sleeve and ushered him back into Jaythen's room. The little gray placed his front paws on his boy's bedside, and licked his temple. He yipped once when T'narr placed a hand on Jaythen's forehead immediately after.

"Fever. Not high, but soon to be. Thank you, Kota. I'll get Me'da."

Another yip and Kota waiting bedside for the big man to return with the red healer man with the white feathers in his hair. Jaythen was treated quickly and the fever was held to a moderate level. Kota jumped into the bed and curled into his boy's side. The big man didn't forbid it and actually smiled when Jaythen's limp left arm reached to snuggle the little gray. A soft content whine escaped Kota's long-snouted face. His presence allowed a restful batch of sleep to follow.

He felt the warmth from the sun reflecting off the tips of his ears as the rays of a new day shone in through the large window in Jaythen's room. Kota raised his head to soak it in, but never moved from his spot on the bed. His boy still slept. Stronger now and there was less shivering.

The big man came in and placed a hand on Jaythen's forehead. Satisfied that all was well, he sat in a chair to keep watch over his non-blood pack member. Though for a moment, his attention was diverted to Kota.

"I owe you, Kota. I don't know how you do these things, but you've saved his life twice now. You saved Eryck too. Marcus will be grateful once he recovers. I suspect you can understand at least some of that I say. Probably more than I think. I hope you can understand how grateful I am that you chose Jaythen to adopt as part of your pack. You and he share a special bond. And from now on, I promise not to yell at you anymore when you venture into the garden for fruits, okay?"

Kota yipped and stuck his tongue out so that his mouth hung open in an almost smile.

"And that there, is your spot from now on. At the fire-side. I know Jaythen sneaks you in here, thinking I don't know. I always know, by the way. No more sneaking. You've earned your way into our family and I'm happy to have you."

Kota groaned as the big man reached over and scratched the sweet spot behind his oversized triangle-shaped ears. His head tilted to the side and his eyes closed until the massage ended. Then Kota lay his head back down and waited for his boy to wake.

And he did. In unison, Kota reacted with T'narr and they were both next to Jaythen's face. Kota licked the boy's nose. T'narr gently stroked the boy's dark hair. There were mentions of the other boy, Eryck. And Marcus. The big man told the boy that they would be well and were resting in other rooms. Jaythen, disoriented at first, accepted the news of his friends and trusted T'narr to keep an eye on them.

"Marcus is recovering in the guest room. Eryck is in my room. They'll be okay, Jaythen. You owe a lot to this little guy here. Kota saved you and Eryck. And he's been here with you ever since, looking after you and making sure you weren't alone. We'll talk about what happened and the rest of it when you are stronger. Right now, you rest, Padawan. I need to check on the others. I won't be long. Kota will stay with you."

Kota whined his reply and settled onto the bed again, snuggled against his boy. The big man touched his lips to Jaythen's head and then to Kota's. The kooba thought it to be a gesture of love between non-blood pack members.

Kota's ears flickered in the sunlight still pouring in the window and he nudged his nose under Jaythen's hand. He'd stay with him as long as needed, until fever and shivers were only of the past.

This was his pack, what the big man called family. And this was his boy.

END


End file.
